


Celebration of Love

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rumairie-fuq-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are still on Romulus and celebrate the Rumairie with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Festival der Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186169) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series. TOS, TNG  
> Pairing: K/S, m/m, m/f  
> Code: NC-17  
> Series: Alternative-Generations-Universe, Part 6  
> Archive: Trekiverse, BOBW, WWOMB, BLTS, Heart Attack, Marianne, GSSU, others just ask
> 
> Summary: Jim and Spock are still on Romulus and celebrate the Rumairie with a friend.  
> Note. Sequel to "At Home". D'Tan appeared in TNG "Unification".
> 
> Part of the Rumairie-fuq-fest at http://www.fvillha.org/Romulan/index.htm  
> Challenge: Every Romulan, when they attend their first Rumairie, must perform certain tasks as a rite of passage. Follow a Romulan through their first Rumairie to show what this rite of passage is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with m/m-sex and relationships, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. T'Lin did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.

Celebration of Love  
T'Len  
2001

D'Tan hurried through the underground passages. He only had one goal and he wouldn't stop before he had reached Spock's hidden home. The boy hoped he would now be able to speak with the ambassador. During the last week he had tried this several times without success.

D'Tan was worried about his famous friend. Spock had been ill even he had registered it. And then this human, whom all the adults had said was the famous Captain Kirk, reborn after eight decades, had arrived. Since then, nobody had seen Spock. His parents had said he must not worry; Spock would soon be fine again. Nevertheless, the boy wasn't convinced until he had seen it with his own eyes.

D'Tan pressed the invitation, written on an old style paper, to his chest. 'Spock must be well' he thought, otherwise, the Fest would not be the same. Spock's presence at his first Rumairie would make the Fest perfect. That the human who meant so much to him was also present was a lucky coincidence. D'Tan could invite Spock, and there would be no doubt about who would accompany him.

///////////

Jim stretched and yawned. He felt surprisingly good, considering what happened during the last days. Spock was sleeping soundly at his side. 'The Pon Farr is over.' Jim registered with relief. But he still could feel Spock's presence in his mind, and that made him happy.

He was thankful that all had turned out fine. The trip from Deep Space Nine to Romulus had been a horror for him as he realized what condition Spock was in. Even without being completely bonded he had heard his mate calling for him. And time ran so slowly.

Once on Romulus, Jim faced the problem of how to find Spock. He didn't know much about the Unification Movement but he was sure he just couldn't go out and ask the people. And then someone had asked him first.

During his journey to Spock, Jim had figured out that Spock was aware of his approach and had sent his friends out to await him. These kind people had exposed themselves to a great deal. Jim Kirk's arrival couldn't go unnoticed, and the risk of discovery was great. Thankfully, they were undetected, and got Jim to Spock's hidden home in time.

Spock stirred and woke up. He observed Jim with a worried glance. Jim smiled to signal that he was absolutely okay. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"The Pon Farr is over. I thank you." Spock answered.

"I thank you. That was the best sex I ever had." Jim smiled again but as Spock turned has gaze away from him he was alerted. "Spock, what's wrong? What's troubling you?"

Jim could feel that Spock was worried about something and suddenly he got an idea. "We're bonded, aren't we?"

Spock sighed. "Yes. I am sorry, Jim. My desire was overwhelming. I was not able to control."

"Hey, it's okay." Jim grasped Spock's head and turned him around to place a kiss on the slightly swollen lips. "I love you. I always did and I'm glad I can be together with you again after all this time. We should have bonded decades ago. It's about time that we did it. I'm happy with this. Okay?"

Before Spock could answer there was a knock at the door. "Who is there?" Spock asked.

"D'Tan. May I speak with you, ambassador?" came the prompt reply.

"One moment please." Spock stood up and reached for his robe as Jim did the same.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jim watched a Romulan youth step in. The boy bowed respectfully for them both, then handed over a piece of paper. "I would be thankful if you both give me the honor to be my special guests at my passage during the upcoming Rumairie Fest tomorrow night."

'A party? Jim thought. 'That's exactly what I need after these fatiguing days.' "The honor is with us. We will be there." He answered not registering Spock's warning glance.

"We will give you an answer in time." The Vulcan quickly added then the boy was dismissed.

Jim turned to Spock. "Why haven't you accepted?"

"Jim, you should be careful to what you agree." Spock reprimanded. You do not know..."

"It sounded like a party." Jim justified. "We deserve one. There are so many reasons to be happy. I'm alive, you're alive. We're together. And these people risked so much to bring me here, it would only be right to celebrate with them and say thank you."

"But you know nothing about the Rumairie." Spock said again. "It is not a party of the sort you may expect."

Jim walked to the narrow bed and sat down. "Then explain it to me."

Spock sat down on the other side. "The Rumairie Fest is an old Vulcan tradition from the pre-reform time. A lot of clans still celebrate it today once in a year as do the Romulans. It is a Fest of passion. Certain fruits and beverages help to enlarge and release emotions."

"Sounds like an orgy to me." Jim threw in.

Spock nodded. "Exactly ... that is it. In the old times, it was just a Fest for my people. Now it is also a welcome way to release our emotions for one time. But that is not all, Jim. D'Tan invited us to his passage. "

"And what is this?"

"When a youngster attends his first Rumairie, he has to go through this ritual. The purpose is to show him the passion of the body by various examples. It is the passage between childhood and adulthood"

Something in Spock's voice made Jim guess what the Vulcan meant. "You mean sex? Openly?"

"Yes. The family of the boy or girl who is going through the passage invites family members and good friends. The served dishes all contains strong aphrodisiacs and stimulants. This will rouse such desire for sexual intercourse that people do not care about who or where they are."

"They fuck the boy?" Jim was horrified.

"No, of course not. It is only invited couples. Everyone will copulate with his mate. The youngsters are encouraged to watch and learn. Later, he or she will have the chance for sexual intercourse for him- or herself. If the youngster in question is already bonded, the proposed mate will serve for this. It is also a chance to verify if both are satisfactorily compatible. If not, there still will be time to break the bond and search for a new partner. If the youngster is not bonded, the family will invite suitable, unbonded women and men. So he or she can choose for the night... or for life.

Jim nodded. "I see. So if we go to the Fest we will to have ..?"

"Jim, under better circumstances, I would be able to maintain control until the greater part of the aphrodisiac has worn off, but my shields are weak ... and we will be required to eat and drink."

"Why has the boy invited us?"

"He is one of my pupils. And there may be another reason. For the passage, at least five couples are required. The more the better, so that the youngsters can get a greater overview about the possibilities of body and mind. Under the present circumstances it will not be easy for D'Tan's family to find enough guest to fulfill the rules. And as a Human/Vulcan couple we would be unique, I very special honor for them."

"So I guess it wouldn't be polite to decline now?"

Spock shock his head. "If you do not mind, Jim, I ..."

Jim nodded. "I've done a lot of crazy things but never fucked in the open. Probably it's time for this. But what's with you."

"I honor this old tradition, Jim. I may not find the idea of openly engaging in sexual activity with you appealing at this time, but once the Fest has started, I know it will not matter to me."

Suddenly a thought hit Jim. "Did you and T'Pring? I mean, you said the Fest was still celebrated on Vulcan ... and you were bonded to her when you were D'Tan's age."

"I never went through my passage. I left Vulcan before my parents could arrange the Fest for me."

Jim sighed. "I'm relieved. I still can't stand the thought that you and she ... Besides, when is the Fest?"

"It will start tomorrow night."

So we have enough time for some more sleep and" he smiled at his mate. "My turn."

///////////

Jim licked the juice of a strawberry-like fruit from his lips and snuggled closer to Spock who leaned on a wall. All the objections he may have felt against the Fest were now gone. He knew that the stimulants and aphrodisiacs already worked in his systems.

He really had enjoyed the meal, even if most of the dishes were strange to him. But after he had nearly dipped some sort of asparagus in a white cream -- Spock had stopped him at the last moment with the explanation this cream was meant as lubricant -- he had carefully asked what he was eating.

They were in an underground cavern, which was surprisingly warm. Jim guessed that there was a hot spring nearby which warmed the walls and the floor.

Mattresses and furs were placed on the floor and against the walls. So it was really comfortable. D'Tan sat on one side of the cavern. He and Spock, and the four other couples present, sat in a semicircle around the other walls.

At first, D'Tan served them all. However, as more of the couples ate and drank, they did not notice his service, so he sat back to watch them as they lost interest in the food, and engaged in more personal pursuits.]

After a while D'Tan's father rose up and announced that now the time of choosing had begun. D'Tan was then blindfolded before five - also the minimum number - young people - two male and three female - were brought in. They had lined up and D'Tan concentrated for his choice.

Jim knew that Romulans had a latent telepathic potential, but unlike their Vulcan cousins, they didn't develop it. 'Probably the people of the movement do use their abilities.' Jim thought. At least it seemed to him that D'Tan was searching for some inner voice to guide him. Then the boy smiled, stepped forward and offered his hand to one of the other boys.

This one then took the hand with his left one. With his right he pulled the blindfold away. "I will be honored to be your mate for this night and for more if you desire so." The youngster said and went together with D'Tan to his seat.

Then everybody ate and drank again. Soon, all the couples started to touch and kiss each other more and more passionately. Jim watched as D'Tan's father took his position between his wives legs.

Jim, too, was painfully aroused and could hardly quell his desire for Spock. 'Why shouldn't I?' he thought. Nobody watched except for the boys. And he didn't care about this.

He just was so hot and horny and he wanted too much to feel Spock inside him that nothing mattered. Through their bond he knew that Spock, too, hardly could quell his desire any more. Jim undid the belt of his own robe, and then reached for Spock's.

///////////

D'Tan couldn't turn his eyes away from the couple. Fascinated, he watched how Jim Kirk straddled Spock's hips and lowered himself on the rigid Vulcan cock. He couldn't see the human's eyes, but he saw Spock's, and what he detected there were sheer passion and desire.

The human pushed down on the big organ then rose up until it slipped nearly out his tight channel. Then he slowly lowered himself again, savoring the moment. D'Tan watched with astonishment how Jim Kirk impaled himself again and again on his mates cock. There was no doubt both enjoyed the continued up and down. Spock thrust up to match his partner's movements and soon they had established a mutual rhythm of passion.

D'Tan's glance swept over the other couples. All were now highly engaged in sexual intercourse. He watched his mother receive his fathers organ with wide spread legs and resting on her back. On the next mattress his aunt Jarna was riding his uncle Toran.

He looked to Choral and T'Leana - friends of the family - both engaged in oral stimulation. Storan and Tomen, the other male couple in the room and distant relatives, were also very busy satisfy each other. D'Tan saw Storan on his hands and knees receiving a strong and hard fucking from behind. Both obviously enjoyed their acts as much as the other did.

But as interesting as all the other couples were, D'Tan found himself once again looking at Spock and Jim. With all the passion that filled the small chamber, this couple radiated something special ... an aura of incredible passion. He watched, as they moved in unison ... as if they were one being ... one soul.

He flinched as Jarel touched his shoulder. "It's time," his friend whispered and undid his belt then reached for D'Tan's.

D'Tan didn't feel nervousness only curiosity. As he saw Jarel's erect cock spring free, he wondered how it would feel to have it up his ass. Before the night was over he would know this experience, but for now, he would take Jarel and fill him with his seed to show his adulthood like his ancestors had done with their mates.

Fascinated, D'Tan watched Jarel prepare himself. He slipped first one, then a second finger coated with the cream in his anus. D'Tan's cock twitched and yearned for touch. As he reached for himself, Jarel stopped him. "Let me serve you," he said, and reached for the cream again.

Heavy breathing and increased moans distracted D'Tan, drawing his attention once again to the other couples. His mother was crying out as his father brought her over the edge. Choral was now pounding into T'Leana. And Tomen slammed even harder into Storan.

But the only couple in which D'Tan was really interested were Kirk and Spock. They clung to each other as if they were glued together, moving in perfect harmony, faster and faster.

D'Tan was so aroused he knew he must do it now or he could not stand it any longer. He leaned back to the wall as Jarel straddled him. Thankful, D'Tan realized that his friend was offering himself as Kirk had done to Spock.

D'Tan moaned as he felt his cock slowly and surprisingly slip easily into Jarel's tight channel. The smile on his friends face told him that Jarel, too, was enjoying it.

And then D'Tan heard Jim Kirk crying out. Over Jarel's shoulder he glanced to the couple and noticed that the Human had thrown his head back and shouted his pleasure as he reached orgasm. Only a moment later Spock joined him in the loud demonstration of satisfaction.

But as D'Tan saw the pleasure and contentment on the Vulcan's face he realized that what he had witnessed with those two special people wasn't a celebration of passion but a celebration of love. He had to question Spock about this further but for the moment he was content to celebrate the needs of his own body and - probably with some luck - find in Jarel his own love for life.

-end-


End file.
